


My Gift is You

by msgilliana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Morning, F/M, Family Feels, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: 25 Days of Ficmas Day 11: Shopping
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	My Gift is You

**Author's Note:**

> Not *quite* the prompt, but I hope it’s okay!

It was a dark morning at the Unremarkable House, a baby’s cry filling her parents’ bedroom.

“Your turn,” a sleepy Mulder mumbled, nudging Scully’s shoulder.

“Mmm, your turn,” she replied, equally as exhausted.

“You’re the one with the breasts.”

“I fed her an hour ago.”

Their daughter’s wails did not quell, so Mulder admitted defeat and slowly got up. He walked over to Scully’s side of the bed and carefully picked their daughter up out of the bassinet placed against the wall. 

The baby’s cries turned into whimpers, Mulder’s shirt damp with tiny tears.

“Okay Lil, let’s see what you’ve got going on.” 

He took her and set her down on the changing table. Unbuttoning her tiny blue footie pajamas, Mulder instantly was hit with a putrid smell. 

“Told you,” Scully said, the smell penetrating the air.

Mulder just shook his head and chuckled as he cleaned and re-diapered their baby girl. Lily’s crying subsided and he held her close as he patted her bottom. Not wanting to put her back just yet, he crawled back into bed, leaning against the headboard as the baby gurgled.

“What time is it?” Scully asked, turning to face her beloveds.

“Just past five. Merry Christmas, Scully.”

“Mmm. Ditto.”

Mulder closed his eyes, letting his daughter and lover’s deep breathing lull him to sleep until Lily’s need feeding. 

X

“Since neither of us are going back to bed, what do you say we eat some breakfast?”

“That sounds nice,” Scully hummed, her stomach rumbling.

The festive morning had been relatively uneventful, Mulder and Scully preferring to enjoy the day with their baby. Lily had received a stuffed alien, crib sheets, diapers, baby powder, wipes, and a variety of baby food from her mother. Mulder, however, had also gotten Scully a few things. He had gotten Lily a few teething rings for when she was older, a play mat for tummy time, and had gotten a high chair for when she was able to sit up. 

“Mulder, I didn’t get you anything,” Scully protested when he had revealed a long velvet box from Pandora.

“Just open it,” he smiled.

Scully handed over the baby and looked at him skeptically. She opened her gift and gasped, the gold necklace reflecting the dimly lit room. 

“I love you, Scully.”

She would have kissed him if she wasn’t in shock. Taking the necklace out, she marveled at the beauty of the simple chain. It matched her cross necklace, able to be layered and not stand out. 

He kissed her cheek while she put it on. It looked perfect with the cross and she wanted to keep it on forever. However, it was too new and thoughtful a gift for the grabby hands on their daughter, so she took it off when it came time for Lily to eat again. 

While the rest of their day had been spent in contentment, a knock on their door brought them out of their afternoon doze.

“Did you invite anyone?” Mulder asked.

“No, no one,” Scully had answered, clutching Lily to her chest. 

Mulder got up and looked through the peephole of their front door. Scully heard an “oh my God” before the door opened and another voice could be heard. Careful not to wake her sleeping baby, she followed the sound of the noise.

“Mulder? Who is-“ She gasped and stopped in her tracks.

“Hey Dana.”

“Jackson.” She felt on the verge of crying.

“I-uh, I brought some stuff.” He held up three bags of red, green, and silver. 

She said nothing, just walked over to him and hugged him tightly with her free arm. He reciprocated, placing his arms around the back of her neck. He let go and she pulled away, wiping at her eyes.

“Is that…” Jackson started.

“This is your sister,” Scully choked.

The teen smiled, never having seen such a small baby in person before.

“She won’t bite,” Mulder teased. 

Scully looked at him questioningly. “Would you like to hold her?”

Jackson slowly nodded, letting his biological mother show him the proper technique. 

“Come sit,” Mulder gestured toward to the living room. 

The four made their way to the small area with Jackson’s gifts and sat on the couch. He was entranced with his little sister whom he had only seen in visions. 

“How are you? I mean… I thought you…” Scully couldn’t even begin to comprehend her son’s presence.

“I’ve been okay. After that night… I’ve been wandering. Just being. I could connect with her,” he looked to Lily, “since I found out you were pregnant.”

“That vision was you?”

Jackson nodded. “When she was born, I wanted to see her, but I didn’t… it’s safe for me now.”

“I’m so glad,” Mulder spoke. 

“For so long, I wondered about your safety. I’m just so happy you’re okay.”

“I went to see my parents graves…” he paused, waiting for a reaction. The two adults looked at him knowingly. “When I was sitting there, I realized how lonely I felt without him. How you must’ve felt when I was a baby. I didn’t want you to spend the rest of your life wondering.”

“You’re here and you’re safe, that’s all that matters,” Scully’s face was damp with tears, indescribably elated to finally be knowingly reunited with her son. 

“Can you open your gifts now?” the teen asked.

Mulder and Scully shared a laugh. “Which one is…” 

“Red is you, green is… Mulder, and silver is Lily.”

Scully placed the red bag in her lap, reaching for the silver gift as Mulder did the green. Both bags were a bit bigger than the silver.

As they opened their gifts, they gasped, realizing what Jackson had gotten them. 

They pulled out drawings he had done, papers he had written, notes kept from school. He had given them the gift of him. 

“It’s everything I could find from when I was little. I wanted you to know who I was growing up.”

Scully’s tears turned into sobs as she and Mulder hugged him. 

“This is the best gift we could’ve ever gotten. Thank you,” Mulder said.

“Well, besides us,” he nodded to himself and Lily. “But enough about me, open Lily’s gift.”

Scully took out the thin paper concealing the present, and verbally expressed her approval at the small white onesie with the outline of a cartoon alien head with “Alien Baby” underneath. The design was also printed on tops to fit until she started school.

“This is amazing.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

X

After spending the day learning about their son, Mulder and Scully invited him to stay. Jackson didn’t want to overstep, but they couldn’t have been more welcoming if they tried. Once he finally agreed, he wondered aloud if this was how they imagined their day would go. 

“Not even close,” they had answered. 

“But in the best way possible,” Scully finished. 

“I was wondering… if it wouldn’t be too much to ask if I could stay indefinitely?” Jackson asked nervously. 

“Never. You’re our son, you’re always welcome here as long as you like.”

“I thought bringing gifts would help.”

“ _ You’re  _ our gift,” Mulder emphasized. “You and your sister. It’s all we ever wanted, and all we’ll ever need.”


End file.
